


That Time She Came Back For Him

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: after too many rounds of spike vs. the first-- some internal mess from spuffy





	

     The dullest tones of blue and flecks of grey in his eyes betrayed his fear to her. Betrayed his doubt in her. Those blue eyes didn't believe what they were seeing. Beneath the Slayer Killer, the Bloody, Spike, all Buffy saw was William and she saw him _scared_. Forcing herself to look away from his eyes full of pain, from his doubt in her, she focused on his hands. Red-stained and caked, she couldn't wait to let him wash them, start getting them to heal. Thick chains and rope released his aching arms, aching back. Swollen wrists finally untied, he almost let the catch in his breath calm; she _had_ come for him. But his dreams had cried wolf to him too many times. Goldilocks would never come for him. Hell was a fate he deserved; worse than hell, was the hope of Heaven finding him here at any moment, the hope of her letting him cling to her as he was now, fingers weak around her shoulder, still clinging as hard as he could. But this would fade, it always faded, she'd slip from his grasp, right through his fingers. How many times had she come for him? Five, six? All to leave him again, leave him tortured by his captor and her specter, deserted over and over again to his hell. She'd come for him five or six times, and yet she had never been there at all. The world goes black when he stops fighting and the last thing he hopes he sees is her face, real or not.   
  
  


End file.
